


SNAPSHOT

by smileyjeongin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cheesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Poly, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyjeongin/pseuds/smileyjeongin
Summary: snapshots;— moments frozen in time that will never be forgotten.





	SNAPSHOT

"Hyunjin what the hell are you doing?" Hyunjin ignored Felix and instead, flashed him a smile before turning back around to focus his camera, "It's three am Hyunjin come back to bed." Felix tried again, walking closer.

"It's the perfect time to take pictures." Hyunjin said. He turned and snapped a picture of Felix before he could react. Hyunjin laughed out loud at the picture, though he thought it was adorable. The flash had gone off and his eyes were half closed, arms crossed, his clothes fell off his body without the willpower to fix them when he'd risen from bed, and his hair was sticking up in all different directions, a trait Felix loathed.

"Delete that." Felix growled, a little more awake now thanks to being temporarily blinded.

"No way," Hyunjin argued, "I'm gonna show Changbin."

"But I look ridiculous!" Felix whined as Hyunjin shut the door to the mini balcony that lead to their clothing line. In a swift move, Hyunjin distracted Felix by wrapping his unoccupied arm around his waist and pulling him into a kiss. While their lips were locked he had turned them around so he was closest to the hall to get back to their room, and his arm was stretched high above their heads in case Felix tried to take the camera from him. When they parted Hyunjin smirked seeing that his kiss managed to bring Felix into a state similar to how he'd felt just waking up. Hyunjin promptly left, shuffling back to their room, looking at the picture he'd taken with a small smile.

"Why are you up?" Hyunjin asked Changbin quietly as he entered the room and saw the latter sleepily sitting upright in bed. Changbin's head rolled to the side as he met Hyunjin's eye in the almost complete darkness.

"You two left," He replied lowly, as his voice was always the most affected by sleep and took the longest to get back to normal, "I got cold."

"Aw, sorry Binnie," Hyunjin said, walking into the room and sliding under the covers, "Look at this picture." He whispered, showing the photo of Felix to his other boyfriend. Felix walked in as Changbin's eyes fell on the screen. His arms were crossed, hair had been brushed, and he held a glass of water in one hand.

"I can't believe you're showing him that." Felix muttered, moving closer and setting his water on the nightstand.

"You look beautiful." Changbin said, not taking his eyes of the photo.

"See," Hyunjin said, turning to Felix. He grabbed the latter's hands and pulled him closer. Just to be dramatic, Felix flopped on top of their laps completely deadweight, "I wouldn't take pictures of you if I didn't think you looked pretty Lix." Felix mumbled something but it was incoherent while his face was smushed into the blankets. Changbin chuckled and turned off Hyunjin's camera, setting it on his nightstand. He made Felix get off by tickling the poor boy until he'd thrashed around enough so that he was in between them and laying on his back.

"I hate you both." Hyunjin laughed, that loud, cute, laugh of his and forced Felix to snuggle up next to him, squeezing him around the middle.

"You could never." Hyunjin said, pressing his cheek to Felix's forehead.

"Jinnie you're squishing him." Changbin said although it was fondly and didn't indicate a suggestion for Hyunjin to let Felix go. Instead, Changbin settled back into a lying position and curled up with his chest to Felix's back the way they always were when they settled into sleep.

"So you're really not gonna delete that picture?" Felix whispered after a long stretch of silence. Hyunjin was always quick to fall asleep and was out like a light, leaving the other two awake for a little longer. Changbin lightly kissed the back of Felix's neck as it was the only area he could reach.

"Go to sleep Felix."

✷

Changbin was grateful to get off his feet after the day he'd just had. Being an event photographer was everything he'd ever hoped for and more, but the job was stressful, to say the least. Sure it gave him so many opportunities like getting in for free at concerts if he was shooting the band, getting to see all kinds of wildlife if an organization built on the platform of wanting to help save animals contacted (which Changbin had experienced more than a few times, and times like today when he got to shoot a wedding. But his clients were often picky and wanted things done too quickly, and explaining why he simply couldn't cater to some of their requests was always a pleasant conversation.

Weddings were his favorite because it was easy to find the right emotions in his photos. He didn't have to ask anyone to stand a little to the left, and he didn't have to deal with mothers telling their children to just smile once and then they wouldn't have to anymore. Everything was raw. The atmosphere was something Changbin loved as well. Not only was everyone in a good mood aside from that one relative who just had to find a problem in the food or music, but it was an atmosphere of love. And when he was away from his boyfriends for an entire day's event like this, it was an atmosphere he appreciated because it made him feel like he never left the house.

Arriving home, Changbin noticed immediately that Felix was the only one there. He had classical music playing through the speakers of the TV and his school papers and books were spread out across the entire coffee table as he reviewed for finals. He didn't look up when Changbin entered or when Changbin whispered a hello and kissed him atop his head. Changbin didn't take it personally, Felix was like this last year when finals came around. His graduate program was difficult as Felix was getting his master's degree to become a physics teacher. Changbin and Hyunjin were currently the only two working and they were doing alright as it was, and they were both extremely proud of Felix for the hard work he always put into his school work. This was the last year of his two year graduate program and soon they would have three paychecks coming in instead of two.

Changbin put his photo stuff in the extra room (named the tech room) they'd set up for him to use as a small studio on one half and where all Hyunjin's extra computer was in case he needed a certain software for his game designs and couldn't get it on his laptop. Then, he retreated to the kitchen, sifting through everything they had to find a loaf of half eaten cinnamon quick bread and tea. Since Changbin had no idea what was for dinner he decided that was enough and started boiling water for the beverage. With his food in hand, Changbin returned to the living room, sitting next to Felix on the floor. Felix's hand immediately found Changbin's hair and he started combing his fingers through the black locks.

"Where's Hyunjin?" Changbin asks quietly.

"Client." Was the only answer he got. Changbin nodded and turned on the TV, putting it on mute and turning subtitles on so as to not bother Felix. About an hour later Hyunjin came in the door with a bag in his hand and an exhausted expression. Felix still didn't look up but Changbin did and when he noticed their boyfriend was slightly struggling and was tired, he got up to help. He took the plastic bag from him and Hyunjin smiled graciously before going straight to the tech room. Changbin followed him although his stomach was growling and Hyunjin had brought food. Hyunjin was standing at his desk gripping the top of the chair.

"You okay Jinnie?" Changbin asked.

"I'm just... I'm tired is all." Hyunjin said softly.

"Tough client?" Changbin moved and carefully pried Hyunjin's hands off the chair to take him in his arms.

"Yeah," Hyunjin mumbled, "I just want to design games, I hate that no matter how hard I try and no matter how amazing each game I make is, I feel like I'm getting nowhere," He complained, "I love working for indie companies but I want to do more, I want to do what I want for once. I want to be an independent creator." A shutter of a camera cut through the silence following Hyunjin's little rant. Both looked up to see Felix setting Hyunjin's camera down on a little table near the door.

"You will Hyunjin," Felix said, "You're gonna be amazing."

"That's right," Changbin agreed, continuing, "You're gonna make the best video, computer, whatever platform, games the world has ever seen."

"You already do," Felix added, coming closer, "We've seen it. You're brilliant Hyunjin." Hyunjin blinked away the tears in his eyes and opened his arms as an invitation for Felix to join in on their hug. He did and Hyunjin wrapped his arms around both of them while they did the same.

"Thank you guys," He said, "I love you both. So much."

"Love you too." Felix and Changbin both chorused. Hyunjin pulled back with a smile, feeling much better,

"Now I wanna go eat and I wanna see that picture you took."

✷

As a grad school graduation present, Felix convinced Hyunjin and Changbin, mainly Changbin, to get a pet. They'd been together for ages, they weren't planning on moving any time soon, and Felix promised he would take care of whatever animal he chose. He had compelling arguments that coupled with his ability to pout until Changbin submitted, got him all the permission he needed. So one afternoon Felix came home with a dog. She wasn't a big dog either or as Changbin liked to say, an actual dog, she was small and perky. Her fur was black and white and as she tramped around the house on the first day in her new home, she yapped excitedly when seeing all the people she would be living with. Changbin immediately hated her. Hyunjin loved her to death and spent the entire night with Felix trying to think of a name.

They decided on an English name since it was Felix's present, and together with Changbin's half-assed input, Hyunjin and Felix chose Kiah; which meant something along the lines of 'beautiful place' in some language Felix vaguely remembered hearing about in grade school. The newest addition to their little family was nothing but a nuisance to Changbin. Every morning Felix had to take her out because they lived on the fourth floor of their building. Kiah decided she wanted to sleep with the three of them and just had to curl up every night by Changbin's feet, which wouldn't be a problem except Changbin felt like he couldn't move because he didn't want to kick the dog. He wasn't cruel. Kiah was always on either Hyunjin or Felix's lap when they were watching TV or eating. She was intruding.

"Can't you at least try and like her?" Felix asked one evening while Hyunjin made something quick for dinner. Kiah, as usual, was underfoot hoping for him to drop scraps.

"No." Changbin replied firmly. Felix sat up, no longer leaning against him.

"You have absolutely no reason to not like her Changbin. She's a good dog, she's trained, and quiet, and literally only asks for affection."

"And food scraps." Changbin said throwing a glare on the direction of the kitchen.

"You're being ridiculous." Felix got up with an annoyed huff and went off to the kitchen leaving Changbin alone. Kiah came running out of the kitchen munching on a carrot. She stopped for a few seconds on the carpet before running over to Changbin. She looked up from the floor.

"What do you want?" He asked rhetorically. Kiah sat and cocked her head, "I don't have any food go ask the other two." Kiah started wagging her tail and jumped up onto all fours, still looking at him. Changbin sighed, she was kind of cute. In two seconds Kiah had jumped up onto the couch. She must've sensed a change in heart because she plopped down on Changbin's lap like she had been doing it for ages.

"You are so soft for her!" Hyunjin squealed making Changbin look up with a start. Both Felix and Hyunjin were watching him.

"I-I am not!" Changbin argued, "Wait are you holding a camera?" Hyunjin smirked.

"Say cheese!"

✷

On the coffee table was a mess of paper, stickers, colored pens and markers, glue, and in the center of it all was a scrapbook. None of them were the most artistic people when it came to fine arts, but after taking enough candid pictures to last a lifetime Hyunjin needed a new SD card (he had a rather small one with little storage). To preserve the pictures and use the old card again, they got all the pictures printed. Some were bad and they promptly threw them out, some went in frames that got placed around their small flat, but for the most part, they went into a scrapbook handmade by the three of them. It took a whole day to complete but it was fun, they played music, ate take out, and took breaks of course. When they were finished they had a book full of memories, snapshots from their life that they never wanted to forget.

Pictures of Felix with his hair messed up looking too grumpy to deal with adult life, Changbin and Hyunjin hugging in the dim lighting of the tech room, and Changbin leaping from the couch to stop Hyunjin from taking a picture of him and Kiah. The book sat snugly in between some of Felix's physics textbooks on the bookshelf beside the TV. Almost no one knew it was there, and long periods of time would go by when the three of them forgot they even made that scrapbook. But they always went back to the snapshots in that book, to reminisce or add more as they continued to love.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: rosyzzico


End file.
